Crash Bandicoot (character)
Crash Bandicoot is the main and titular character from the video game series of the same name. Background Originally planned to be named Willie the Wombat, Crash is an eastern barred bandicoot living life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. Stats Attack Potency: City Level (Defeated Crunch powered up by the Elemental Masks, which are capable of demolishing cities and crushing mountains. Can beat up mutants that are then used to harm Uka Uka, who should be superior to the Elementals.) | Town Level (Comparable to other Skylanders and fellow Senseis such as the Doom Raiders. Core Skylanders tanked the Hydra destroying the Core of Light.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge Crunch's lightning-based attacks while empowered by Lo-Lo.) with Relativistic+ reactions (Can pilot vehicles that can keep up with Oxide's hovercraft, which can travel at 76% the speed of light.) | Relativistic (Can keep up with other Skylanders that use natural light in their movesets, such as Aurora. Even Skylanders not of the Light element are shown capable of dodging light-based lasers from Luminous.) Durability: City level (Takes hits from Crunch, the Elementals, and Uka Uka.) | Town Level (Can contend with and take attacks from the same opponents as other Skylanders.) Hax: Resistance to Mind Control, Invisibility (via Invisibility Crate), Possession (via Aku Aku), Forcefield Creation (via Power Shield), Explosion Manipulation (via Bowling Bomb/Missile/TNT/Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (via Tornado Top), Flight (via Jetpack/Magic Carpet), Energy Projection (via Magic Carpet), Time Manipulation (via Time Crate), Ice Manipulation (via Freeze Crate/Ice Mine), Possible BFR (via Warp Orb), Size Manipulation (Can manipulate the mutant's size to store them on his pocket), Resurrection, Toon Force Intelligence: Varies (Possesses fighting knowledge. Used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard and piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Invisibility:' Allows Crash to be protected/untouchable by laser rays and move around undetected. *'Double Jump:' Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air. This later appears as a normal power. *'Crash Dash:' Allows Crash to sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does. **'Aku Aku Dash:' Crash is able to run faster after reviving while under Aku Aku's protection. Aku Aku also shields for a longer time. *'Resurrection:' In Skylanders: Imaginators, Crash is able to revive himself up to twice so long as he has an extra life token (a trait unique to him among other Skylanders), though he won't be revived with full health. *'Toon Force:' Crash has shown numerous instances of Toon Force, most notably through certain death animations, and the Die-O-Ramas. In Imaginators, he can pull out a seemingly endless supply of TNT crates from hammer space in his pockets. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' Crash's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. **'Death Tornado Spin:' An upgraded version where Crash can spin longer, faster, and hover in the air. **'Cyclone Spin Combo:' Can continuously spin and gain a minor speed boost in the beginning while doing so. **'Suction Cyclone Spin:' Spins fast enough to suck enemies in and knocks them away. **'Go Yo-Yo Go Yo-Yo Go!:' Punches the enemy at first and then spin-attacks into them. *'Body Slam:' Crash jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. **'Super Charged Body Slam:' An upgraded version where Crash's slam radius is increased and allows him to break locked crates. *'Slide Attack:' Crash slides across the ground, kicking enemies out of his way. **'Super Slide:' An upgraded version where Crash can slide faster and cover longer distance than his normal slide. **'Upperkick:' Performs an upper-kick that knocks the enemy upwards into the air. *'Crate Going:' Crash can throw explosive TNT crates and hurl them toward enemies. **'Five to Life:' Crash can now revive up to four times, a total of five lives. **'Four Squares:' Throws four explosive crates around him that he can hurl all of them towards enemies at once. **'Blasting Impression:' Jumps on a crate to make a shockwave that knocks enemies down in a big area. **'Dynamight:' Crate explosions cover a larger area and do more damage. *'Rocket Jump:' Allows Crash to jump vertically high enough to reach high areas, bursting through any crates he comes in contact. *'Box O' Rockets:' Crash can throw a crate that contains both a Fruit Bazooka and a jetpack, in which he can fly up and shoot enemies from above. Equipment *'Sneak Shoes:' Allows Crash to sneak onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them. *'Fruit Bazooka:' Crash summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, and even hurt Crunch. *'Jetpack:' Crash is able to fly in the air with a jetpack on his back. He can use his spin attack while doing so. *'Magic Carpet:' After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Crash rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. *'Yo-Yo:' Crash is able to take out his yo-yo and throw it towards enemies which continuously damages them, and if they survive the first time, it will pull them closer to him. Key Canon | Skylanders Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Usually breaks wooden boxes extremely easily with Spin Attack. *His Body Slam can break wooden crates heavily reinforced with steel, which are normally unbreakable by his Spin Attack. *Incapacitated a mutated Nitrus Brio with only 3 hits who can shake the entire room. *Can throw Cortex, a fully grown man, across a gap over his head. *Able to stun a very large monster with a single kick. *Able to lift and throw a solid concrete block, as well as a TNT crate. *Threw a small metal device a great distance and with extreme precision. *Can ram into asteroids and knock them out of orbit. *Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can minimize planets. The Minimizer is powered by Crystals. **It was stated that the Crystals can prevent the catastrophic solar flux. Speed/Reactions *Outran a boulder rolling after him. *Can dodge N. Gin's mech lasers. *Can keep up with Cortex who dodged Madame Amberly's lightning attacks without his hoverboard. *Capable of outrunning/dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets in mere seconds. *Dodged Pinstripe's gunfire. *Can bypass N. Tropy's magnetic blasts. *Can catch up with N. Trance, who flew to another time. *Dodged an incoming ice beam. *Outran a giant polar bear chasing him. *With Jetpack, can fly so fast in an asteroid belt, the meteors appear to be moving at a snail's pace. Durability/Endurance *Can take on tons of Looney Tunes-esque punishment. *Withstood a 2 megaton crash. *Survived an extremely high fall from the highest tower in Cortex Castle, before waking up on the shore of N. Sanity Beach, which is two islands away. *Spun through boulders hurled at him by Koala Kong. *Can survive being completely cut in half. *Tanked an explosion made by many TNT crates that launched him very far away without injuring him. **Assuming they were filled to the brim with gunpowder means the entire explosion inputs over 17.5 tons of TNT. *Can somehow breathe in space. *Survived an atmospheric re-entry while he was inside of Cortex's space station without injured after it fell to Earth. Skill/Intelligence *Is able to consistently defeat giant monsters, robots, and mystical creatures who would notmally be much stronger than he is. *Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex multiple times. *Defeated Dr. Nefarious Tropy who is stated to have the power of space & time and creating time paradoxes just for laughs. *Defeated N. Trance, who's origins are stated to come from that of the 5th Dimensional Plane of existence beyond the existence of Hyperspace which is 4th Dimensional Space. *Defeated the Evil Twins, whose Vice-Versa-Reversa device was going to absorb all goodness in Crash's dimension and swap all bad stuffs on the 10th Dimension. It was stated that the verse has infinite dimensions. *Defeated Emperor Velo XXVI in a race. *Helped Spyro defeated both Cortex and Ripto. Sources *Respect thread *Character Profile Wiki Powerscaling Weaknesses *Despite his intelligence, can be outright stupid or insane at times is underselling him, as he has been tricked and manipulated to his detriment. *Often relies less on skill and more on the seat of his pants to win a fight. *Cannot swim without the use of Scuba Gear. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Activision Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Mutants Category:Explosives Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Yo-Yo Users Category:Relativistic Category:Toon Force Users Category:Town Level Category:Relativistic+